This proposed Surgical Oncology Research Training program is designed for high quality interdisciplinary research training for postgraduate M.D.'s in surgical training programs. The two years interdisciplinary research training prepares the trainees for academic research and teaching positions in surgical oncology. Widely advertised, the program will draw highly qualified trainees particularly women and minorities. Research training is accomplished through four categories of experiences: (1) required core curriculum, (2) preceptor-directed laboratory training in one of 5 areas of oncology research, (3) laboratory and clinical research structured interactive seminars, and (4) attendance at scientific meetings and appropriate symposia. All participating faculty preceptors have active, funded laboratories and a broad base of experience in basic oncology research. The Surgical Oncology Training Executive Committee provides administrative guidance to the program director, evaluates program progress and trainee applications, and suggests direction for future programmatic efforts. The Surgical Oncology Research Advisory Committees consist of members from all of the training areas and currently active preceptors. These committees continuously review the trainees' research progress. The primary research training facility is the New York Presbyterian Hospital/Weill Medical College Cornell University. Research and clinical facilities of Weill Medical College Cornell University, The Rockefeller U n iversity, The Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center, Strang Cancer Prevention Center and The New York Presbyterian Hospital are available to trainees. The Division of Surgical Oncology maintains the research resources necessary to conduct quality research training in a scientifically sound and cost effective manner. By means of this structure, the Department of Surgery is endeavoring to increase the number of young surgical investigators committed to investigative excellence in academic surgical oncology.